


i just want to be yours

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis valentines week 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Post-World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis has no idea what he’d do without Prompto, and he’s too damn cowardly to admit it to him. Prompto knows, however, in his own way. He knows when Ignis holds him through the nights; he knows when Ignis cooks his favorite meals even after a long day of work (much to Prompto’s protests); he knows when Ignis starts his day by kissing Prompto senseless.Still, Ignis knows he’s not exactly easy to live with, not even on his best day. Since Ignis lost his eyesight, he’s relied more on Prompto and others than he ever thought he would. Ignis values his independence, relies on it -- he’s grown accustomed to asking for help when needed, of course, but it doesn’t dampen his insecurity regarding it by much.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis valentines week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630273
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119
Collections: Promnis Valentines 2020





	i just want to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Combined two prompts into one! This one's for Valentine's Promnis Week, 2/18-2/19, "comfort" and "marriage proposal".  
> i could write these two proposing 54656345643 times it's not even funny

The dawn has returned, and other than the subtlest change of the light, Ignis could not see it. 

Ignis doesn’t mind, however. The only sunlight he needs has been Prompto, and his friends at his side.

The recovery efforts for Insomnia has been underway for quite a few months now since the light returned, and Ignis has been up to his elbows in work; Prompto keeps him fairly upright for most of it.

Ignis has no idea what he’d do without Prompto, and he’s too damn cowardly to admit it to him. Prompto knows, however, in his own way. He knows when Ignis holds him through the nights; he knows when Ignis cooks his favorite meals even after a long day of work (much to Prompto’s protests); he knows when Ignis starts his day by kissing Prompto senseless. 

Still, Ignis knows he’s not exactly easy to live with, not even on his best day. Since Ignis lost his eyesight, he’s relied more on Prompto and others than he ever thought he would. Ignis values his independence, relies on it -- he’s grown accustomed to asking for help when needed, of course, but it doesn’t dampen his insecurity regarding it by much. 

Ignis knows he’s too much sometimes. He only hopes Prompto continues to not mind.

They’ve both been rather busy as of late, due to the relief efforts. Ignis busy with planning, and Prompto busy with helping Noctis break down further barriers now that the long dark has ended. Despite living with each other, Ignis and Prompto barely have time for one another the past few weeks. 

Ignis fiddles with the top of his support cane in contemplation as he sits in his office, lost in thought. It’s been a while since they’ve had a night to themselves, with laughter, kisses, and everything else they adore doing with each other.

Ignis certainly hopes Prompto isn’t tiring of him, and everything that comes with him. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost his sunshine-- the only sunshine he’ll ever truly ‘see’ again.

Ignis is about to fetch his phone from his pocket, preparing to send Prompto a voice-to-text message about making plans, when there’s a knock on his door.

“Hey, Iggy babe, are you in there?”

Speak of the devil, it seems -- or angel, as it were. 

“Prompto?” Ignis asks, rather redundantly. 

“Sorry, dude,” Prompto begins, tone strangely and uncharacteristically timid. Ignis can tell the door’s opened, as Prompto’s voice becomes clearer. “I would’ve called or somethin’, but… I got a li’l nervous.”

_Ah._ _So here it is, then._ Ignis purses his lips, moving his hand off his cane in favor of resting them on his desk diplomatically. His heart thuds erratically in his chest, as if reminding him with every passing _dreadful_ moment that it’s soon to break. 

“Do come in, Prompto, I was… just thinking about you, oddly enough,” Ignis says softly, placing the final nail in the coffin.

Anxious thoughts are one thing, of course; those thoughts becoming reality are another, and Ignis isn’t certain how to move on from here. Prompto taught him so much -- how to relax, how to open up, how to share oneself with another; to have all of that taken away is almost overwhelming to the extent that he wants to stand up and run away like a child instead of face what Prompto is about to say.

“Oh, yeah?” Prompto asks, tone just as soft. He shuts the door behind him -- still timid. “Good things, I hope.” He snorts, but it’s nervous, like they’ve just met. 

Ignis hates that. He wants Prompto to be as relaxed as he usually is around him.

“Always good, darling,” Ignis huffs out, feeling his voice start to waver. “I was thinking of how much I missed you.”

Perhaps  _ that _ was the final nail of the coffin instead. Kicking a dead horse in terms of a relationship, apparently. If Prompto truly is here to end things with him, then admitting that he misses Prompto seems a bit pathetic.

Ignis has never minded looking pathetic when it comes to Prompto, and Prompto only.

“Holy shit.” Prompto sucks in a breath through his teeth. “No matter how many years I spend with your handsome ass, that still gets me. How are you so charming?”

“You’re whining as if that’s a bad thing.” Ignis only sounds  _ slightly _ guarded.

There’s a beat of silence. “You good? You having a bad day, baby?” Prompto wonders, always easily reading Ignis after all these years.

Furthermore, Ignis hates that he’s this predictable to those who dare get to know him.

Prompto’s seated himself on his desk. It’s a noise Ignis has learned to become familiar with over the past few months. He can easily picture the way Prompto’s legs swing back and forth impatiently, fingers twitching for something to do. 

Ignis loves him so dearly.

“I’m quite alright,” Ignis lies, perhaps poorly. He’s always been rather skilled at concealing emotions, but not with Prompto, not about this. “What is it that I can do for you?”

“Well, I was  _ gonna _ ask you something, but, uh, if you’re in a bad mood, I don’t wanna--” Prompto cuts himself off with a soft sigh. “It’s just, um…”

Ignis closes his unshut eye, swallowing hard. “Get on with it, if you will. I’m not the most patient man, as you’re aware.”

Prompto giggles, sounding a little like his usual self. “I mean, you are  _ definitely _ the most patient dude I know.”

“Just not when it comes to you.”

Another teasing laugh comes from Prompto, and Ignis feels Prompto’s half-gloved fingers wrap around his fully gloved ones. The gesture is comforting, less pitying, and Ignis feels himself relax only slightly as his fingers wrap around Prompto’s in turn.

“I don’t mind that so much,” Prompto says, voice dipping low the way that Ignis loves so dearly.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“I like when you’re a little needy for me. Makes a fella feel good,” Prompto whispers, back to being nervous again.

Ignis knows he’s risking sounding pathetic right now, but if reassurance is what Prompto needs, of course he’ll give it to him. He’d give Prompto anything. 

“I always need you, you know.”

Prompto sighs wistfully, longingly; Ignis wishes he could see the expression on his boyfriend’s face, if only just this once. Ignis’s grip on Prompto’s hands tightens.

“Yeah. About that.”

Anxiety twists around Ignis’s heart, especially when Prompto removes his hands entirely from Ignis’s. Ignis splays his hands flat on the desk, uncertain what else to do with them.

“Is something the matter?”

“Well, I mean, no, not really, it’s just… I mean, can we go for a walk? Maybe up to the roof?”

Ah, so Prompto prefers to isolate Ignis for this. He reaches for his cane, and stands, attempting to remain stoic and probably failing. 

“Certainly, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“Relax, dude, don’t get all Business Ignis on me,” Prompto says with a snort. “I’m just nervous, mmkay?”

“If I have nothing to be nervous about, then why are  _ you _ nervous?”

“I’m always nervous, dude, it’s like embedded in my DNA at this point, for realsies,” Prompto assures him, linking their arms together as they head out of Ignis’s office. “ _ You’re _ makin’ me nervous.”

Ignis can hardly resist a bitter snort. “My apologies.”

Prompto elbows him. “Man, you  _ are  _ havin’ a bad day. Maybe I should wait…”

“No, do get it over with,” Ignis murmurs with a tired sigh.

“I’m  _ pretty _ sure we’re not on the same page,” Prompto says as they get on the elevator. “But okay.”

Ignis isn’t certain if they are, either. If Prompto was going to end things with him, Ignis would  _ like _ to think that he wouldn’t be this cruel about it and drag it out like this. Then again, Ignis’s anxiety has never been a rational thing; it’s why he keeps it so well-wrapped and hidden.

The elevator ride seems to take twice as long as usual, even if they are going to the very top of the citadel. The silence between them is charged, Prompto clinging to Ignis’s arm as if he might fall down the elevator shaft. Prompto shifts from one foot to the other nervously, and it causes Ignis to tap on his support cane anxiously.

Ignis needs to say something, but he can’t quite figure out  _ what. _

Ignis isn’t used to that feeling.

The breeze of the citadel rooftop is chillier than usual, and Ignis wonders if that’s a sign from the Astrals themselves of impending bad news. Ignis swallows, craving one last intimate moment with Prompto that he can get. 

“Man, it’s always so pretty up here,” Prompto says with yet another wistful sigh, tugging on Ignis’s arm. It’s as if he read Ignis’s mind.

“Mmm. It quite often is.”

“Remember when we came up here before we left for Altissia? I was so nervous bein’ around you,” Prompto says timidly. “Guess nothin’ has changed much, look at us now.”

It’s ironic, seeing as nearly  _ everything _ has changed between them. Ignis has lost his eyesight, Noctis has become king and brought the light back to the world, they’ve spent ten years in the dark, and Ignis has fallen in love with Prompto more than he ever thought he could.

“I do remember,” Ignis says. “It was nighttime then, however. You kept trying to photograph the night sky, with little success, but your determination was rather adorable. It always is.”

“What can I say, I’m a determined kinda guy,” Prompto teases. “I did break down all those walls of yours, after all.”

“Perhaps not all of them.” Ignis can’t help but feel the corners of his lips turn up into a slight smile. 

“Man, I was so crazy for you back then,” Prompto says softly. “Hopeless kid with a hopeless crush. Now I got you on my arm.”

Ignis doesn’t know how to react. The past tense of Prompto’s words leaves little to be desired. Then again, Prompto doesn’t seem as if he’s  _ leaving  _ Ignis’s arm anytime soon.

“So, um.” Prompto clears his throat, sounding more nervous than ever. “I dunno how to, uh…”

Prompto slips out of Ignis’s grip, and Ignis’s heart thuds nervously in his chest, as if it were to burst out of his ribcage and fling itself off the edge of the citadel rooftop. Ignis almost wishes it  _ would. _

Prompto walks out in front of him, and stops. He doesn’t move to touch Ignis like he usually would, and Ignis definitely wants to reach out and do it for him.

“Prompto, if there’s something the matter, I very much would like to--”

“Shuddup, nerd,” Prompto says, anxious laughter leaking into his tone. He sniffles, and for a moment, Ignis deludes himself into thinking it’s merely the cold air up here that’s causing it. “This is definitely  _ not _ turning out the way I thought--” His voice wavers, and Ignis now knows the waterworks have absolutely nothing to do with the cold.

“Come here,” Ignis nearly begs, tilting his head in the direction of Prompto’s crying. “Tell me--”

There’s a soft thud, and the sniffles come from a lower spot. Ignis stops speaking and frowns in confusion, wondering why Prompto has suddenly decided to sit on the ground. 

“Well, I tried,” Prompto says defeatedly. “Um.”

“What’s wrong?!” Ignis demands.

There’s a gentle touch on Ignis’s wrist, pulling his hand forward. Prompto tugs on Ignis’s glove, slowly peeling it off. Ignis allows it, albeit confusedly.

“Prompto, what on Eos--”

“Gimme a sec.” Prompto takes the glove off entirely, and replaces it with his own hand, squeezing it affectionately. “Iggy, I love you.”

Ignis lets out a gentle laugh despite the tense situation. “Well, that’s quite a relief. And I love you. Now, why are you on the floor? What’s wrong?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the floor for this kinda shit?” Prompto wonders. “I’m  _ pretty _ sure that’s how it works, dude.”

Ignis frowns, and then it all falls into place then. Ignis has no idea how he didn’t notice before.

It’s at that moment when Prompto’s hand leaves his briefly and returns with an object; smooth, hard, and velvety.  _ Square. _

A ring box.

It’s propped open, Ignis can feel as much. He instinctively closes his fingers around Prompto’s and the box.

“Oh, darling,” Ignis manages, letting out about a dozen anxieties in a single sigh. “What a fool I’ve been.”

“I’m so sorry I made this into, like, the least romantic thing in the world, but… we’ve been together for so long, and it doesn’t even make sense to wait. We’ve got Noct back, we’re rebuilding the entire world, pretty much. That’s gonna take  _ forever. _ I want you, Iggy. I want your long nights and busy schedules, I want your grumpy pre-coffee attitude, your shitty puns, your dumb snorts when you laugh too hard... I wanna wake up next to you for the rest of my dumb life, and I want you to be stuck with me forever, mmkay? Will you, um, marry me?”

The tears in Ignis’s eyes spill over by the time Prompto asks  _ the _ question-- the question Ignis isn’t ever certain he’d ever hear directed at  _ him. _

“I would marry you anywhere at any time,” Ignis assures him. “I can’t think of anything I’d love more.”

Prompto lets out another nervous laugh, sighing with relief. Prompto rises to his feet, throwing his arms around Ignis’s neck. Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto’s waist, pulling his warmth close to him.

Prompto kisses Ignis fervently, melting against him as they kiss the nerves off of each other. Ignis holds him tightly, hoping his joy shows through their kiss.

Prompto is the first to pull away slightly. “Oh, man. Fuck. Thank the Gods you said yes.”

Ignis tilts his head confusedly. “Was there perhaps some doubt as to my answer?”

“I mean. A little,” Prompto admits. “You seemed so pissed earlier.”

“Ah. Yes, well. I was a bit afraid you were taking me up here to end things with me, admittedly.”

Prompto freezes in his arms. “Wait, you thought my proposal was gonna be me breaking up with you?”

Ignis chuckles. “Perhaps…”

“Iggy, why the hell would I break up with you? Can’t get any better than you. You’re the best there is.”

“We’ve been a bit busy as of late. I thought perhaps it was too busy for your tastes,” Ignis admits. “I don’t ever wish to lose you. I do hope that I can make that clear.”

“Well, we  _ will  _ have the rest of our lives…” Prompto teases. “Forever with you. Damn, that sounds… so nice.”

“Absolutely wonderful. I haven’t the words.”

“Hmm. We can always kiss again, instead…”

Ignis smiles. “An excellent suggestion.”

This time, their kiss is slower-- less excitement, and more contentment. Prompto’s tongue teases the seam of Ignis’s lips, and Ignis is all too grateful to receive him. Kissing Prompto has easily become his favorite thing to do. Prompto laughs against Ignis’s mouth, and he wonders if Prompto is thinking the exact same thing.

“Shit,” Prompto murmurs, peeling his lips off of Ignis once more. “I forgot to put the ring on you.”

“And my glove.”

“Yeah, well, a lot is happening, alright?” Prompto says defensively. “Okay, lemme just… here we go.” 

The cool metal of the ring sliding on Ignis’s finger feels cathartic somehow. The weight of it is perfect, as if it belongs there.

“How does it look?” Ignis can’t help but ask.

“It looks amazing. Like it’s meant to be there,” Prompto promises.

“Tell me, Prompto, what does the view look like from up here? What color is the sky right now?” Ignis asks suddenly. “Describe it all to me.”

Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis. “Okay. But why?”

“I want to imagine what it looked like up here the day you proposed to me,” Ignis says softly. “I don’t wish to guess.”

Prompto leans his head on Ignis’s chest. “Don’t make me cry again, dude…” Ignis feels Prompto swallow thickly. “Alright, well… the sky is super blue. Almost  _ too _ blue. Filled with fluffy-lookin’ clouds.” Prompto starts to giggle. “Hey, that one kinda looks like a chocobo… Anyway, there isn’t a single rain cloud in sight. The perfect day…”

Ignis closes his unshut eye listening to Prompto describe it.

He can’t think of anything more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
